


Coming Home

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Tobin coming home from Paris and surprising Alex on Christmas Eve (anonymous)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Submit any prompts to me (: I’m getting back into writing one-shots before I resume my series fics.

Tobin nervously drummed her fingers on the arm rest attached to the plane’s seat, her stomach filled with butterflies as people stood up, watching the twenty-five year old judgingly.  
“Ma’am, we have plans to meet, can you please move?” an elderly couple asked.  
Tobin noticed that by sitting in her aisle seat, she was blocking the exit, and the back of the plane had already vacated. Tobin mumbled an apology and stood up, letting the two of them through. The woman stopped, however, smiling kindly at Tobin.  
“Whoever you’re surprising, I’m sure they’ll love you for it.” She smiled kindly.  
Tobin forced a smile as the woman happily followed her husband down the aisle, leaving her to be the only person left on the plane.   
Tobin sighed and took her bag from the overhead bin and walking off, silently saluting the staff as they eyed her curiously. Tobin bypassed baggage claim, not having any luggage she checked, and went straight to the curb, where Jeri was supposed to pick her up.   
The blonde was waiting, and jogged to Tobin, taking her bag and tossing it in the back.  
“Does Alex know yet?” Tobin asked once they pulled away.  
Jeri laughed and shook her head.  
“She thinks I’m picking up my new boyfriend and my family is busying her with last-minute gift pick-ups.” Jeri replied.  
Tobin nodded.  
“Nervous?” Jeri asked.  
Tobin nodded and they soon pulled up in front of the Morgan household, and Jeri took Tobin’s bags inside to Alex’s room, showing Tobin her way to the kitchen where she greeted the rest of the Morgan family.  
\---   
Alex sighed and carried in the bags from last-minute shopping with her mom and eldest sister, Jen, thrusting the door open quickly, eager to get into the warm house.  
“We’re home!” Alex exclaimed.  
Jen took the bags from the youngest Morgan and took them away to be wrapped, and Mrs. Morgan followed.  
“Alex, I have the plates on the table, can you distribute and set the utensils?” Mr. Morgan asked from the couch.  
Alex rolled her eyes and did as told, stopping halfway to the table, steps away from the kitchen door, when she heard the laugh. The all-too familiar laugh.  
Alex threw the door open, looking around eagerly for her girlfriend. Instead, she was met by laughing faces of her family, who was watching one of Tobin’s interview videos.  
Alex’s face fell and tears pricked her eyes as she remembered her girlfriend, who was thousands of miles away, in Paris. And not with her.  
The youngest Morgan titled her head down and walked towards her room, wanting to cry into her pillow like she did every night since discovering Tobin wouldn’t be with her for Christmas.   
The twenty-four year old pushed her door open and let herself collapse onto her bed, tears flowing as her back rose and fell with her sobs.   
Alex let herself cry for about ten minutes until her sobs subsided, and she was suddenly aware of the presence of someone else in her room.  
Feeling embarrassed and ready to have a story, Alex wiped her face and lifted her head, looking at the figure.  
“Hey, baby.” Tobin smiled.  
Alex felt a fresh round of tears as she leapt into Tobin’s open arms, the older woman holding her close to her body and softly rubbing her girlfriend’s back to soothe her cries.  
“It’s okay.” Tobin whispered.  
“Are you really here?” Alex asked, not wanting to pull away.  
Tobin nodded, tears coming to her own eyes. It’d been about six months since she had seen the forward, and seeing Alex so heartbroken was killing her.  
After a long time, Alex pulled away, and Tobin ran her thumb under the girl’s eyes to fix her make-up.  
Tobin smiled down at Alex as the young striker looked at her girlfriend longingly.  
“I missed you so much.” Alex said, her voice cracking.  
Tobin nodded and choked back a tear.  
“I missed you, too.” Tobin replied, kissing Alex.


End file.
